Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade drive device and an optical apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical apparatuses such as cameras mounted on cell phones or the like may include blade drive device for improving imaging performance. The blade drive device includes a shutter substrate having an opening, a drive source of blades that open and close the opening, a flexible substrate held by the shutter substrate, and a conductive wire that electrically connects the flexible substrate and the drive source (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-129291)).
In the blade drive device of related art, the flexible substrate and the wire may be joined by solder. In this case, after the joint of the flexible substrate and the wire, the solder or fluxes contained in the solder may fly as foreign matter, and defects including degradation of image quality due to adherence to an imaging device and malfunction due to adherence to a movable part may be caused.
In order to prevent the defects, a method of preventing flying of the solder and the fluxes by applying a covering material of a resin material such as silicone to a joint portion of the flexible substrate and the wire to cover the solder is considered.
However, when the covering material is applied to the joint portion of the flexible substrate and the wire, the covering material may wetting-spread over the surface of the shutter substrate and adhere to the movable part, and malfunction of the blades may be caused. Therefore, in the blade drive device of related art, there is room for improvement in prevention of malfunction of the blades by definition of an application range of the covering material.